The air-conditioning device disclosed in PTL 1 has a heat exchanger and a blower fan provided inside a main body. The heat exchanger has a rearward inclined section disposed in the rear part of the main body, and a downward inclined section that is inclined downwards so to fold back from the upper end of the rearward inclined section. The main body of the air-conditioning device is formed in a thin shape having a depth dimension that is greater than the height dimension.
Furthermore, in the air-conditioning device disclosed in PTL 2, an upper surface section of a main body is a flat surface that is substantially parallel with a ceiling surface, a bottom surface section of the main body rises up from a rear surface side towards a front surface side, and a main body is formed in a thin shape having a depth dimension that is greater than the height dimension.